The Contractor shall continue to modify and update the criteria, guidelines, procedures and ancillary equipment for hyperthermia systems developed under predecessor contract N01-CM-37512, and shall develop criteria, guidelines, procedures and ancillary equipment for the new hyperthermia systems which have become or have the potential of becoming commercially available, i.e., have FDA pre-market approval. Ultrasound and interstitial devices in particular shall be evaluated. Additionally, the Contractor shall conduct a hyperthermia quality assurance program based on the above criteria, guidelines, procedures and ancillary equipment, to conduct on-site examinations of hyperthermia systems and procedures at institutions requesting these services and to prepare and distribute educational materials that describe recommended standard procedures for the use of hyperthermia system.